Live Forever
by Cid5
Summary: CHAP 3 UP! Como es sabido, después de la graduación las cosas no vuelven a ser igual. Ahora que James ha salido de Hogwarts la vida no será tan fácil [La Orden, la 1a Guerra] y mucho menos si cierta pelirroja le anda rondando por la cabeza.
1. Turn Into

**Saludos a todos, por aquí ando otra vez y con nuevo fic (dejando atrás los One Shots, YEY!), espero les agrade o por lo menos los deje un poquito picados para que sigan leyendo. Aprovechando que son vacaciones me puse a escribir y saque ésto de mi distorcionada mente, además de que me operaron del tobillo y tengo que estar en reposo total T.T**  
**Pásenle y lean, no olviden dejar un review al final, mínimo para saber si sigo escribiendo o mejor me dedico a otra cosa ¬¬**

**Disclaimer: Todo personaje, objeto, lugar o demás cosa reconocible NO ES MÍO, pertence a J. K. Rowling, nuestra guía espiritual. El resto si es mío.

* * *

**

_**LIVE FOREVER**_

**Capítulo I. Turn into**

Había sido la mejor noche de su vida, ni planeado hubiera salido tan perfecto. Más allá de la alegría por terminar el último año de Hogwarts, más allá de la colosal fiesta que la torre de Gryffindor ofreció, más allá de la última broma que los Merodeadores realizaron, James Potter sonreía por una razón más grande.

Parecía que fuera solo ayer cuando a sus 11 años había comenzado a estudiar en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Recordar por unos momentos lo que siete años de su vida guardaban en recuerdos y anécdotas, tristezas y alegrías, victorias y derrotas, sin duda la nostalgia le pega a cualquiera cuando llega al final de una etapa. Y James Potter, sonreía.

El joven se enderezó de la cama, buscó a tientas los lentes perdidos entre las cobijas. Era una mañana de Junio de 1976, miró a su alrededor y encontró a sus amigos profundamente dormidos. Sirius y Peter roncaban y babeaban en el suelo del cuarto, al parecer no tuvieron la decencia de llegar a sus camas. Remus era un bulto sobre su cama cubierto completamente por cobijas y ropa, una imagen poco ortodoxa cuando de Lupin se trata. "Excelente fiesta, será una leyenda en esta escuela", pensó James, "Y ya que no hay nadie más despierto, mejor me la sigo otro rato". James se tiró nuevamente sobre el colchón y regresó a sus sueños sobre quidditch, quidditch, un poco de quidditch y cierta chica que le arrancaba suspiros por el simple hecho de existir.

* * *

- ¡¡COWABUNGA!! 

- ¡No Sirius¡No hagas eso!

- Demasiado tarde, el muy idiota lo hizo¿sigue vivo?

- Aargh….

- Si, aún responde al dolor, eso no se verá bien mañana.

- No importa, déjalo ahí acostado, en un rato se le pasará y andará de perro otra vez.

- Moooonry… hic… Trooongs…

- Si Wormtail¿qué pasa?

- Me sientooo... hic... un poquito ma-mareado.

- Eso se debe a que has bebido demasiado¿cuántas llevas?

- Ah… ¿Tenía que ir contando?

- No, no te preocupes, mejor ve a sentarte un rato.

- Si, si, gracias… hic… eso haré.

- ¡Potter!

- Ay Dios mío, ahí viene…

- …tu látigo, lamento dejarte solo pero, eh, mejor me voy, lo siento Prongs.

- Lobo canalla, mal amigo, no me abandones ahora que te necesito, pero ya me pedirás un favor y… Estee, hola Lily (_sonríe, eso siempre ayuda_).

- No me des esa sonrisa que no te creo nada. Esta fiesta ya se salió de control y todo por culpa de ustedes.

- ¿Nosotros? (_ponle cara de inocencia_) Lo único que hicimos fue traer algo para tomar, es decisión de los demás si beben o no, además, vamos Lily (_ahora una sonrisa_), es la Gran Despedida de los Merodeadores, merecemos una fiesta que pase a la historia¿cierto? (_y guiño, perfecto_).

- Siempre tienes una excusa para todo¿verdad? Mmm… Supongo que mientras no se metan en problemas más serios que un dolor de cabeza por la mañana no habrá tanta bronca. No sé que es lo que tienes pero de alguna forma sabes cómo convencerme.

- No lo sé, muñeca¿qué podría ser? (_El Encanto Potter, infalible como siempre_).

- Payaso, mejor ven, vamos a bailar.

- Por supuesto…

Y es que la fiesta estaba en su mejor momento, una buena pieza de Rock incitaba a bailar a todos los que aún no estuvieran suficientemente perdidos por el exceso de beber. Era el último día de clases y por la mañana del siguiente los alumnos regresarían en el Expreso de Hogwarts a sus casas para pasar el verano. Era el último día del último año para algunos de ellos, entre los cuales destacaban los Merodeadores. Reconocidos por su arduo labor y trabajo como "pranksters" durante su estancia en Hogwarts, los cuatro amigos no podían terminar de otra forma sus días en este castillo que participando en la mejor fiesta que se hubiera visto en años.

Algunos como Sirius y Peter se tomaron muy en serio eso de que "no debía quedar rastro alguno de la fiesta" y bebieron todo lo que encontraron en su camino. Peter estaba sentado en una silla con la mirada perdida mientras que Sirius ya se había levantado del suelo y se dedicaba a coquetear con la primera chica que encontrara en toda la sala, "No importa la situación, nunca hay que perder el estilo," era una de las tantas frases de Sirius. Por otro lado, Remus encontraba atractivo el ritmo que escuchaba y hasta intentaba bailar perdiendo todo pudor que fuera característico en él, para sorpresa de varios no era tan malo como uno creería.

James la estaba pasando bomba y no era para menos, mientras "_Squeeze Box_" sonaba sobre sus cabezas, él vivía el mejor de sus sueños al bailar con la pelirroja que lo traía loco desde mucho tiempo atrás. Miles de batallas libradas y finalmente la victoria era suya, había logrado que la Head Girl de la escuela aceptara salir con él cierto día de invierno, a partir de entonces el odio y rechazo que la chica habría mostrado hacia el muchacho había sutilmente cambiado en algo más. James no estaba muy seguro de cómo definirlo pero para él era la situación perfecta, el momento soñado largamente anhelado.

Miró a su compañera de baile, su cabello, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su alegría, "sin duda ella también se la está pasando bien", pensó mientras ajustaba sus anteojos que le resbalaban por la nariz. "Me pregunto…"

- ¿Lily?

- ¿Si James?

- (_Me dijo James T.T soy tan dichoso_)

- ¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué pones esa cara?

- ¿Qué? Ah, no, nada, estaba pensando en otra cosa.

- A veces eres raro¿qué me ibas a decir?

- Ehm (_mírala a los ojos y no titubees_), Lily, hace tiempo que hemos estado saliendo…

- Ahá…

- Y estar contigo ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado (_además del Mundial de Quidditch hace 2 años¡fenomenal!_)…

- Yo también la he pasado muy bien contigo, James.

- Lily, he estado pensando mucho sobre nosotros…

- Si…

- (_Vamos James, sé un hombre_) Y quisiera saber si…

…

- ¡¡¡PRONGS!!! Mi amigo, mi hermano.

- (_Sirius¡idiota!_) Ah, Padfoot¿es que acaso no ves que estoy un poco ocupado?

- ¿Bailando con tu amorcito? Si ya lo noté pero tienes que venir a ver esto, no lo vas a creer. No te importa que me lleve un momento a Prongs¿verdad Lily?

- Descuida, tengo que ir a ver a mis amigas. ¿Te veo después, Potter?

- Si, seguro (_maldita sea mi suerte_).

- Ven, hombre, muévete.

Sirius agarró a James de la camisa y lo llevó consigo mientras James miraba cómo la pelirroja se alejaba hacia un grupo de chicas que platicaban animadamente.

- "Recuérdame golpearte mañana temprano", dijo amenazadoramente James.

- "Si, si, lo que sea, ahora observa ahí entre todas esas personas¿lo ves¡Es Moony!", dijo Sirius mientras señalaba hacia donde se encontraba Remus bailando, pero el licántropo había perdido la camisa y se movía candentemente entre varias chicas con _I Love to Boogie_ como canción de fondo.

- "¿Me trajiste a ver a Moony bailar sin camisa¿Eso era lo importante?", James no podía creer el mal criterio que su amigo podía tener, lo había interrumpido mientras estaba con Lily para algo tan banal.

- "¿Qué dices? Míralo, bailando con tres a la vez, mejor alumno no puede ser, aprendió todo de mí, estoy tan orgulloso de él", Sirius fingió que se limpiaba una lágrima.

- "Está ebrio, mañana no recordará nada y tu me trajiste a verlo. Mejor me regreso con Lily."

- "Que aburrido eres, yo voy a que Moony me presente una de sus amigas."

- "Eres un caso perdido". James se dirigió al grupo de chicas que había visto hace unos momentos con la esperanza de ver a Lily con ellas. Para su desilusión no se encontraba ahí, sin embargo una de las chicas al verlo lo llamó:

- Chida fiesta¿eh?

- Ah, hola Jenny, dime algo¿viste a Lily por aquí?

- Si, hace como un minuto pero se fue

- ¿Sabes dónde la puedo encontrar?

* * *

Había lechuzas volando por todo el lugar, unas entraban al castillo después de salir de cacería, otras apenas iban en busca de su cena. Después de un rato la cosa se empezó a calmar y ya no era tanto el ruido de aleteos y chillidos. Lily Evans miraba por la ventana de la torre hacia los campos verdes de la escuela, hacia un lado comenzaba el bosque, hacia el otro el lago y a lo lejos en la penumbra se erigían las montañas. La noche de verano era fresca y agradable, el cielo despejado permitía admirar una media Luna y las estrellas en todo su esplendor. De repente se escuchó que la puerta de la lechucería abría, la chica giró la cabeza y miró al joven que entraba. 

- Hola.

- Hola.

- Tu amiga Jenny me dijo que seguramente estarías aquí.

- Te dijo bien.

- Lo sé.

James se acercó a la joven, se detuvo y miró por la ventana. Después de un poco de silencio, tomó aire y dijo:

- Es nuestra última noche en este lugar.

- Si.

- Pensar que han pasado siete años desde que llegamos aquí.

- Es mucho tiempo.

- Y al mismo tiempo ha sido tan corto.

Nuevamente se detuvo a pensar. Eran tantas las cosas que quería decir en ese momento pero no encontraba las palabras ni el modo de expresarse. Ahí estaba, la noche de su graduación, en la parte más alta del castillo, mirando hacia ningún lugar, Lily Evans, la chica de sus sueños a un lado, un vacío en el estómago y las manos sudando. Era como si el universo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para ponerlos juntos en ese momento y lugar exactos.

- "Lily, yo…"

- "Espera."

- "…quiero decirte…"

- "No digas más." La pelirroja lo miró y el chico quedó encantado. Era tan frágil y dulce, tan sincera y profunda, tantas cosas que se pueden decir con una sola mirada.

- "Tan solo…", mirándose a los ojos la tomó de las manos, poco a poco se acercaron uno al otro, cuando sus caras se encontraron demasiado cerca se miraron las bocas como si fueran un par de extraños y cerrando los ojos dejaron que el espacio que quedaba entre sus labios se perdiera…

**Continuará**

**

* * *

**

**Por supuesto, James no puede ser tan feliz desde el inicio de la historia y que continúe así ¿qué clase de fanfic sería si permito eso? La historia se pudo llamar de muchas maneras pero preferí nombrarla como una canción de _Oasis._**

**El nombre del capítulo es homónimo al de una canción de los _Yeah Yeah Yeahs_ (excelente, por cierto). La última escena tardé como hora y media en escribirla (si dar un beso en la vida real es muchas veces complicado, imaginen narrar uno, considerando el significado que tiene para el resto de la historia) y todo el tiempo la imaginé con esa canción de fondo, de ahí la decisión. Las otras canciones mencionadas son: Squeeze Box de _The Who_ y I Love to Boogie de _T-Rex_, ambas son de aquella época, quería que la historia estuviera lo más apegada a su realidad como fuera posible. **

**No olviden, dejense un Review por ahí... y de paso bajen esas canciones, se lee mejor el fic si están escuchándolas, claro ;) **


	2. Howl

**Hoy, sí, HOY, Enero 15 de 2007, en mi cumpleaños, les traigo el segundo capítulo de Live Forever. Considérenlo mi regalo de cumpleaños, indirectamente para mí. ¿Listos? Ahí les va.**

**Disclaimer: Todo personaje, objeto, lugar o demás cosa reconocible NO ES MÍO, pertence a J. K. Rowling, nuestra guía espiritual. El resto si es mío.**

**_

* * *

_ **

_LIVE FOREVER_

**Capítulo II. Howl**

La torre de Gryffindor se encontraba en aparente calma, todos los alumnos habían salido ya para dirigirse al desayuno y posteriormente a los carruajes que los llevarían a la estación del tren en el pueblo de Hogsmade, donde el Expreso de Hogwarts aguardaba. Todo el equipaje había sido recolectado y no quedaba rastro alguno de alumno en todo el lugar. De repente, un ruido sordo se escuchó por las escaleras.

- No había necesidad de que lanzaras mi baúl¿sabes? Puedo cargarlo yo mismo.

- No hay tiempo para eso¡mira la hora! Nos vamos a quedar sin desayunar por tu culpa.

- ¿Mi culpa? No era yo quien estaba tirado en el suelo del cuarto negándose a levantar.

- Si no duermo mis horas me arrugaré antes de tiempo y, por si no lo habías notado, este fabuloso espécimen de hombre no puede verse feo¿qué dirían mis fans?

- Perdón que los interrumpa – dijo una tercera voz – pero viendo la hora no creo que debamos detenernos a comer, será mejor dirigirnos hacia la estación del tren si no quieren quedarse aquí durante el verano.

- Pero qué dices, Moony¿recuerdas que sabemos cómo "aparecernos"? Para regresar a casa tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, para alcanzar el desayuno, no.

- Claro, nosotros sabemos cómo, pero Wormtail no, así que mejor corremos. ¿Dónde está Peter, por cierto?

Los tres merodeadores giraron la cabeza para observar al cuarto amigo intentar bajar por las escaleras con su baúl a cuestas. "Perdón muchachos", dijo el chico, "¿alguno me puede echar la mano?". James tomó su varita y rezó: "Wingardium Leviosa" haciendo que el baúl de Peter levitara sobre sus cabezas como si fuese una pluma al viento. Imitando la acción, los otros repitieron el encantamiento con sus respectivas cosas y saliendo rápidamente por el cuadro de la Señora Gorda recorrieron pasillos, escaleras y atajos hasta llegar a la puerta principal del castillo. Salieron hacia los campos y para su suerte encontraron al último de los carruajes esperando por ellos. Suspirando de alivio se acercaron para abordarlo cuando de repente el vehículo comenzó a moverse.

"¡Espera¡No te vayas que faltamos nosotros!", gritó James mientras los cuatro correteaban el carruaje, que por cierto era bastante veloz. Desde una de las ventanillas se asomaron tres cabezas buscando al que había gritado. "Esa cabeza roja, yo la conozco…"

- ¡Lily! Deténganse, deja que nos subamos.

- ¿James¿Por qué corres detrás?

- ¡LILY!

- Lo siento, esta cosa no tiene caballo ni conductor¿cómo quieres que lo detenga? – contestó la pelirroja.

- Supongo que tendrán que irse así todo el camino o intentar alcanzarnos – dijo una de las chicas que miraban a los merodeadores desde dentro del carro.

- Qué graciosa, Marianne – contestó sarcásticamente Sirius pero con cierta dificultad para respirar.

- Buena condición la de ustedes – dijo Jenny con cierto tono de burla – Hogsmade no está lejos, espero lleguen completos.

Los chicos no pudieron evitar mirarla con recelo.

Después del (largo) camino hasta Hogsmade, los chicos llevaron su equipaje con el resto que había en el andén, subieron a uno de los vagones y buscaron un compartimiento dónde meterse. Una vez dentro, los cuatro se tiraron en los asientos tratando de recuperarse de la corrida que acababan de dar.

- No entiendo¿por qué no usamos alguno de los túneles que llegan a Hogsmade en lugar de haber corrido como tontos? – comentó Peter provocando que los demás maldijeran y se dieran de topes.

- Que más da, ya estamos aquí, es lo importante.

El silencio se hizo presente, ninguno de los cuatro tenían fuerzas para decir o hacer algo. En eso, un gruñido bastante sonoro proveniente del estómago de Sirius rompió con el silencio.

- Perdón¿alguno trae algo de comida?

- No, lo siento Sirius – contestó Remus.

- Si tuviera fuerzas, sacaría la varita y aparecería un plato de huevos con tocino y un jugote naranja.

- Yo aparecería una pila de hot cakes con mucha miel.

- Elijo también los hot cakes, pero además aparecería a Lily para que sea ella quien me los diera.

- Si, Prongs, sigue soñando.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del compartimiento revelando a la pelirroja en cuestión acompañada de sus dos amigas.

- ¡Es como magia! – gritó emocionado James.

- Hola¿ya recuperaron el aliento? – preguntó Marianne.

- Si, nuestro problema ahora es la comida, por salir de prisa no desayunamos – contestó Remus.

- Me imaginé, por eso les guardé un poco – Lily sacó un recipiente lleno de hot cakes (qué conveniente) – Estarán fríos ya, supongo.

- ¡Mi amor¡Eres un sueño hecho realidad! – excalmó James mientras se acercaba a la chica – Perdedores todos ustedes que no les traen nada – se burló el chico de los otros tres.

- ¿Y tú de qué privilegios crees que gozas? – preguntó Lily escondiendo el recipiente.

- Pues… tú sabes… Espera¿qué haces? – preguntó James con preocupación al ver que la chica les pasaba la comida a los otros muchachos que salivaban como perros (perros, lobos, ratas…). La batalla no se hizo esperar y pelearon hasta la última migaja como si fuera lo último que fueran a comer en sus vidas.

Después del "desayuno" que muy amablemente les habían llevado, los merodeadores agradecieron el favor y reposaron un rato. Jenny rompió el silencio:

- Es el último viaje en ese tren.

- No pensé que llegara este día, ahora todo será tan diferente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Remus? – preguntó Peter.

- Bueno, cada quien se irá por su lado ahora que la escuela ha terminado, algunos seguirán estudiando y otros comenzarán a trabajar. Ya no nos veremos tan seguido como antes, eso es un hecho.

- Cuando lo dices de esa forma suena todo tan negativo.

Nuevamente silencio. Las palabras de Remus habían caído como plomo en el ánimo de los presentes. Sin duda todo sería diferente y lo sabían bien, pero eso era algo que no querían discutir¿para qué mortificarse desde ese momento? O al menos esa era la manera de pensar de James, ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse de esas cosas.

- Espero verlos a todos en la cena que mis padres darán esta noche en mi casa, una cena en honor a los graduados.

- Ahí estaré, no te preocupes.

- Obviamente estarás ahí, Sirius, vives en la misma casa.

- James, ninguna de nosotras sabe llegar a la mansión Potter – dijo Marianne.

- Podrían usar la Polvos Flu para llegar – sugirió Peter.

- No lo creo, últimamente ha habido problemas con la Red, no sería conveniente – recomendó James.

- Si quieren podemos vernos en algún lugar y nos vamos juntos – propuso Remus.

- ¿Siete años conviviendo con nosotros y no saben llegar a la casa de Prongs? – preguntó Sirius.

- Bueno, en siete años de conocerlo nunca había visto a Remus quitarse la camisa y aullar, al menos cuando no es luna llena – dijo Jenny con una sonrisa burlona. (_A/N: las chicas ya saben sobre su "pequeño problema peludo", y no, no es un conejo mal portado_).

- ¡Es cierto! Que manera de bailarle a esas morras, Moony… ¡Uff! – añadió Sirius.

- A ver quién las lleva ahora…

Bien dicen que el camino de regreso es más rápido que el de ida y entre pláticas y bromas, los jóvenes no supieron el momento en que el Expreso de Hogwarts llegó a su destino en el andén 9 ¾ de la estación King's Cross. Después de cruzar la barrera que divide al mundo muggle del mundo mágico, los amigos se separaron para dirigirse con sus familias. James y Sirius vieron a los lejos a los Sres. Potter que platicaban animadamente con la Sra. Longbottom (_A/N: La abuela de Neville_), antes de caminar hacia ellos, James se acercó a Lily.

- Te veo al rato – dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa en la cara a lo que la chica contestó con otra sonrisa, un poco más tímida – No puedo esperar para que conozcas a los Potter, son algo excéntricos pero te agradarán.

Dándole un beso en la mejilla se apartó y corrió para alcanzar a Sirius. Lily lo miró con cierta ansiedad.

- ¿Qué te sucede Lily¿Te ves preocupada? – preguntó Marianne.

- Estoy bien, vamos que nos esperan – contestó la pelirroja enfilándose hacia donde estaba su familia.

* * *

Hablar de la Mansión Potter era hablar de una casa que alberga siglos de historia del mundo mágico. Nadie sabía el año de su construcción con exactitud, ni siquiera los mismos herederos. La familia Potter, que generación a generación había habitado en tan elegante e imponente residencia, era una familia de magos sumamente reconocida y respetada. Su valentía y honor en momentos difíciles de la historia de la humanidad, así como su hospitalidad y empatía con todo aquel que sea digno de llamarse amigo era la característica de aquellos magos y brujas que han pertenecido a la casa Potter. 

Conocedor de todo lo que significaba ser parte de dicha familia, James se sentía orgulloso de llevar tan importante apellido en la sangre. Poner en alto el nombre de la familia era uno de sus objetivos, pero más allá del legado que ya tuviera, James quería dejar su nombre grabado en la historia, un capítulo más en el libro de los Potter. En otra época se le conocería como el caballero cruzado que pelea por su casa y patria, algo romántico el asunto, pero así lo veía él.

Para lograrlo, James sabía lo que se necesitaba hacer. Había aplicado para una plaza en la Academia de Aurores de Inglaterra, la mejor escuela en toda Europa y por supuesto la de mayor demanda estudiantil. Pero no todos los aspirantes lo lograrían, el cupo era muy limitado y solo los mejores tendrían una oportunidad de estudiar en tan prestigiada academia. James no tenía dudas, sus aptitudes académicas (y no académicas) le asegurarían un lugar entre los elegidos. Es cierto que parte del criterio de aceptación dependía del desempeño de James durante los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. cuyos resultados no se sabrían hasta dentro de unos días, pero eso era un simple protocolo. Además, había nacido para ser auror, no se veía haciendo otra cosa, no tenía dudas. Algún día su nombre pasaría a la historia y la Academia de Aurores era el camino correcto.

Mientras todo esto le pasaba por la mente, James se preparaba para la cena que se celebraba esa noche en la mansión. Siendo James hijo único de la familia, sus padres depositaban toda su confianza y esperanzas en el muchacho; el hecho de que se graduara de Hogwarts siendo Head Boy de la escuela y Capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor era más que una buena razón para celebrar.

Llevaba varios minutos intentando aplacarse los pelos necios de la cabeza pero tal parecía que era una tarea imposible. Dejándolo por la paz, James se revisó por última vez en el espejo, practicó la sonrisa característica en él (el encanto Potter, como modestamente le llamaba), apagó el radio que en ese momento transmitía "_Silly Love Songs_" y salió del baño. Caminó por diversos pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja de la mansión, de ahí se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró a Sirius hurtando comida de los platillos ya preparados.

- ¡Ah! James¿cómo estás? – saludó Sirius sin mirarlo mientras continuaba probando comida.

- Expectante… algo nervioso – contestó James que no dejaba de balancearse adelante y atrás sobre sus propios pies.

- ¿Prongs nervioso? – Sirius levantó la mirada y le dio una ojeada a su amigo con en entrecejo fruncido. - Entonces hoy es LA NOCHE¿eh?

- ¿Crees que Lily quiera… bueno, acepte llevar lo nuestro a algo más serio?

- Mi querido amigo, no tienes de qué preocuparte, créeme. Venga, relájate y vayamos al sala que tenemos invitados.

Sirius y James se dirigieron al enorme salón dónde cerca de un centenar de personas se encontraban ya disfrutando de la velada (_A/N: Recordemos que los Potter tienen una mansión, la cosa es masiva y fancy_). Entre los invitados había varias personalidades del mundo mágico, entre ellos Ludo Bagman, golpeador de las Avispas de Wimbourne, Alastor Moody, Director Principal de la Academia de Aurores de Inglaterra, Nicholas Flamel, el legendario alquimista y poseedor de la Piedra Filosofal, Barty Crouch Sr., Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Hamish MacFarlan, Director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, entre otros más.

A lo lejos, James miró a Remus y Peter que platicaban animadamente con Arthur Weasley y su esposa Molly quien tenía varios meses de embarazo; Arthur trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia en la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia y Molly cuidaba de los pequeños Weasley en la Madriguera, su hogar. Sirius ya se había perdido entre la multitud – "Seguramente vio alguna niña guapa o la mesa de bocadillos" – pensó James. El chico se acercó a donde los otros dos merodeadores se encontraban platicando.

- Molly, Arthur ¿cómo están¿Cómo va ese bebe?– saludó James.

- Muy bien, James, gracias por preguntar.

- Excelente velada, tus padres la han armado bastante bien – añadió Arthur.

- Si, bueno, son algo excéntricos a veces, pero ¿dónde han dejado a los pequeños Bill y Charlie? – preguntó James.

- Se han quedado en casa de mis padres por esta noche – respondió Molly.

- Y díganme¿han pensado en algún nombre para el Weasley que viene en camino?

- Hemos pensado en Percival, en caso de que sea niño – contestó Arthur - pero aún no tenemos un nombre para niña.

- ¿Qué tal Joanne? – sugirió Peter.

- ¿O mejor Kathleen? – añadió Remus.

- Yo sugiero… Ginevra¿qué opinan? – preguntó James.

- Los tres me agradan bastante – contestó Molly con una sonrisa - los consideraremos, aunque me inclinaría más por Ginevra.

- Qué bueno que hemos sido de ayuda, Arthur, Molly, me ha dado gusto verlos nuevamente. ¿Nos disculpan un momento? Debo hablar con Remus – dijo James.

- Por supuesto, nos estamos viendo.

James jaló a Remus y caminaron entre la multitud hasta llegar cerca de la puerta que daba hacia la entrada principal.

- No sabía que ya habías llegado, dime…

- Si Prongs, las tres llegaron conmigo, sin embargo no sabría decirte dónde están, yo me quedé platicando con Peter y los Weasley.

- ¿A quién buscan? – preguntó una tercera voz.

- Hola Jenny, hola Marianne – saludó James mientras las dos se acercaban, Sirius iba detrás de ellas – Solo veo a dos cuando esperaba ver a tres.

- ¿Y yo soy invisible o qué? – preguntó Sirius con tono ofendido.

- Me refería a la pelirroja.

- Si buscas a Lily, me pareció verla cerca de los ventanales que dan a los jardines – comentó Jenny.

- Gracias, siempre tienes la información que necesito.

* * *

Los jardines de la mansión eran bastante extensos y en ellos había un sin fin de árboles y flores de todos tipos, tamaños y colores. Era agradable sentarse en una de las bancas, la luz de la luna cayendo sobre los campos pintándolos de azul, el fresco de la noche y los grillos entonando su canción. James ya la había visto, la pelirroja sentada bajo aquel manto de estrellas, su piel tan blanca como la leche y sus ojos brillando en un tono de verde indescriptible. Si eso no era perfección entonces nada lo era. El joven se acercó a la banca donde Lily se encontraba, ella lo miró pero no sonrió. James se sentó a un lado suyo, a lo lejos se podía escuchar "_Save Your Kisses for Me_" proveniente de la mansión. La miró, tomó un poco de aire y comenzó. 

- Hola Lily

- Hola

- Siempre es una osadía poder encontrarte

- …

- ¿Qué tienes?

- Nada, solo pienso.

- ¿En qué?

- Cosas.

Esto no estaba llevando a ningún lado. "¿Habré hecho algo que la molestará?", pensó James, "Según yo no la he cagado todavía".

- Yo también he estado pensando mucho… sobre nosotros más que nada…

- James, sé lo que vas a decir pero necesito que me escuches primero. – Lily lo miró a los ojos - Estos últimos meses la hemos pasado muy bien juntos, por momentos dudaba que fuera cierto y pensé que en cualquier momento volvería a aparecer el James que se comportaba como un cretino. No fue así, realmente cambiaste, maduraste y te convertiste en un chico bastante atractivo – James no pudo evitar sonreír. – Sin embargo, ahora que hemos terminado el último año, tú y yo no podemos estar juntos, no podemos ser nada más que un par de amigos… – En ese momento, el joven sintió que se le derrumbaba el mundo, ese mundo perfecto en el que Lily y él estaban juntos y nada podría separarlos¿qué estaba ocurriendo?

- ¿Por qué dices eso? No entiendo – preguntó James.

- James, tu te irás a Liverpool a la Academia de Aurores, yo me iré a la Escuela de Medicina y Sanadores de Limoges, en Francia.

- Sigo sin entender el problema en esto…

- Hay algo que se llama distancia…

- Lily, sé cómo aparecerme, puedo ir a verte cuantas veces quiera.

- No distancia física, tonto, estoy hablando de una separación más grande. James, tienes que entenderme, ha sido genial estar contigo este último año pero lo que sigue no es igual para nosotros, estaremos en mundos diferentes.

- Estás confundida y le temes a algo que no existe, eso es lo que yo veo.

- Puede ser, pero por ahora es lo mejor para ambos. Los cambios no necesariamente deben ser malos.

James estaba ofendido, jamás se habría esperado que esto le fuera a pasar – "No puedo entender por qué quieres que las cosas entre nosotros sean así. Pensé que me tomabas en serio, que lo nuestro significaba algo para ti." – el chico clavó la mirada en el suelo.

- Siempre te tomé en serio pero lo nuestro no puede ir para algo más por ahora. Una parte de mí confía en que algún día nos habremos de encontrar. – Lily le levantó la cara - Mientras tanto cuídate y no hagas nada malo que no hiciera yo – La chica le dio una pequeña sonrisa. – Adiós James.

James no pudo evitar la mirada de aquel par de esmeraldas, sentía que le arrancaban una parte de su ser. ¿Cómo era posible esto¿En qué momento cambió todo? La noche anterior había sido la mejor de su vida y ahora se sentía una verdadera mierda. Lo que era felicidad en su corazón ahora se sentía como un peso demasiado grande para cargar. ¿Cuándo sucedió¿En qué momento dejó que se le metiera debajo de la piel? Ese no era James Potter, el James Potter que él conocía no permitiría que una mujer jugara de esa forma con sus sentimientos. Una mujer llamada Lillian Evans.

Con lágrimas en los ojos miró a la que fuera la mujer de sus sueños dándole una última mirada con aquellos ojos verdes llenos de dolor. La miró levantarse y poco a poco alejarse de él, dejándolo solo en una noche de verano.

**Continuará (para desgracia de James)**

**

* * *

Les dije que Prongs no podía ser feliz y necesitaba pasar un poco de mal rato, si no esta historia no tendría sentido, básicamente. No sé si exista en realidad la Academia de Aurores, pero ya que en todos lados dice que para ser Auror se necesitan 3 años de preparación después de los 7 de Hogwarts, pues pensé que estaría chido inventarse una academia o colegio de aurores. Sobre la Escuela de Medicina y Sanadores, eso si es invención completamente mía, tenía que mandar lejos a la chava, esa es toda la verdad.**

**Se le agradece a _Mary la Ardilla_, a _Omar la Marmota_ y a _Jana Evans_ el hecho de que lean mi historia, 3 lectores me son suficiente razón para seguirla (aunque espero hubiera más). Las canciones mencionadas, nuevamente, son solo para darle espacio y tiempo a la historia, por si alguien quiere escucharlas: Silly Love Songs de _Paul McCartney_ y Save Your Kisses for Me de _Brotherhood of Man_ (canción que era el éxito del momento, lo juro, Wikipedia nunca miente). El títuto del capítulo es una canción de _Black Rebel Motorcycle Club_, la recomiendo ampliamente.**

**Si no hay más que decir/comentar/reclamar/vomitar/preguntar entonces me voy, no olviden dejar un review por ahí, no les cuesta nada¿eh? Nos vemos.**


	3. The Hardest Part

**Ahh, lo logré, antes del mes les traigo el tercer capítulo de su novela favorita. Perdón por tardar tanto pero mi semestre me está matando T.T En fin, aquí está y espero les agrade, adelante y dejen un review¿vale? Los agradecimientos vienen al final ;)**

**Disclaimer: Todo personaje, objeto, lugar o demás cosa reconocible NO ES MÍO, pertence a J. K. Rowling, nuestra guía espiritual. El resto si es mío.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_LIVE FOREVER_**

**Capítulo III. The Hardest Part**

_"Measuring a summer's day,_

_I only find it slips away to grey,_

_The hours, they bring me PAAAAAIIIINN!!!..."_

- Deberías ir a hablar con él, eres su amigo y te necesita.

_"... TANGERIIIINE, TANGERIIIINE..."_

- Olvídalo, de que se pone a cantar mejor lo dejamos un rato ahí.

_"... I was her love, she was my queen... MY QUEEEEEEEEEN!!!... "_

- Por favor, Sirius, si no lo haces por él hazlo por nosotros, es mi amigo pero qué feo canta.

- Qué manera de apoyar a tu amigo.

- Me duele decirlo pero Peter tiene algo de razón. Vamos Padfoot, no debemos dejar que se deprima de esa forma, entra y hazle compañía.

- Está bien, está bien, pero vamos todos¿les parece?

_"... Thinking how it used to be,_

_Does she still remember times like these??? LIKE THEEESE!!!... "_

La puerta se abrió de par en par permitiendo que tres cabezas se asomaran con cautela al interior del cuarto. Al parecer no había muestra de vida existente, entre tantas cosas fuera de su lugar, ropa por todos lados, una cama revuelta, cierto olor a humedad, un plato de comida sin terminar y la música a todo volumen era difícil imaginar que alguien pudiera sobrevivir en condiciones tan nefastas. Sin embargo aún se escuchaba la (terrible) voz de James entonando su dolor desde alguna parte de la zona de desastre. Buscando debajo de la ropa, dentro del armario y entre las sábanas revueltas, finalmente lo encontraron en el rincón más oscuro del cuarto.

Su estado era deplorable, como si llevara semanas viviendo en un calabozo (a pesar de que sólo habían pasado dos días). La poca barba que le salía la tenía crecida, probablemente debido al consumo excesivo de alcohol de las últimas horas (_A/N: está comprobado, el alcohol hace que te crezca más rápido la barba_). Semidesnudo, se escondía entre un mueble, la pared y una caja de cervezas. A diferencia de otras épocas cuando su cabellera era imperfectamente acomodada, ahora parecía tener algo viscoso pegado, despedía un olor a viejo. La mirada perdida lo decía todo, este hombre sufría del peor de los males existentes. James era la imagen del despechado.

- Dios mío, James…

- ¡¡¡… Tangeriiiine…!!!

- Cuate, deja ya eso, arriba y vamos afuera – Sirius tomó a James del brazo e intentó levantarlo.

- ¡NO! – gritó el joven zafándose de las manos de Sirius – Déjenme aquí, allá afuera no hay nada más para mí… jamás lo hubo, jamás lo habrá.

- Deja de decir estupideces ¿por qué te pones así?

- Sin… snif, snif… sin ella no hay nada más, ella lo era todo.

- Lo dejamos un par de días solo y mira lo que pasa – los tres merodeadores hablaban mientras James continuaba con su canto al dolor – te dije que vinieras antes.

- No creí que le fuera a afectar tanto, realmente le pegó feo – Sirius miró con preocupación a su amigo.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Moony?

- Supongo que ayudarle a desahogarse sería bueno, debemos saber qué es lo que sucedió – haciendo a un lado las latas vacías de cerveza, los cuatro se encontraban sentados en la oscuridad.

- Prongs¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Pareciera que el chico debatía consigo mismo si hablaría o no del tema, su mirada vacía recorría el cuarto como buscando una razón para recordar la triste escena de noches atrás.

- Ella… dijo que lo nuestro no podía ir más allá de una amistad – contestó con una voz lúgubre y la mirada clavada al suelo.

- Ouch – Peter no pudo evitar sentir pena por su amigo.

- Quiero creer que te dio una razón buena para decirte eso – infirió Sirius.

- ¿Razón? En esta historia no existe la razón¡todo está mal!

- Tranquilo James¿Qué más te dijo?

- Se irá a Francia para estudiar Medicina mágica, no me dijo cuánto tiempo, sólo que a partir de ahora nuestros caminos no iban hacia el mismo lugar, que nosotros…

El simple hecho de recordarlo hacía que James sintiera un gran peso atado a su alma y, sin poder evitarlo, se dejó llevar por la oscura y triste situación en la que se encontraba. Los tres merodeadores lo miraron sin saber qué decir o hacer para ayudarlo. En todo el tiempo de conocerse nunca habían visto a su amigo sentirse tan miserable. Sirius buscó las palabras correctas para hablar.

- James, mi cuate, venga, no vale la pena ponerse así, hay cosas que no podemos decidir, cosas que están más allá de nuestro control.

- Lo importante es saber sobrellevarlas, si no puedes evitarlas deberás aprender a vivir con eso – añadió Remus.

- Si, Prongs, debes dejar detrás todo esto, aún faltan muchas cosas por hacer, no permitas que te derrote.

- Bien dicho Wormtail, y ahora, arriba – Remus se levantó y ayudó a James a incorporarse.

- Gracias amigos… – contestó el chico con voz pesada - … necesitaba de su apoyo. Desde aquella noche no entiendo nada de lo que pasa, estos días he intentado comprenderlo pero no encuentro respuestas.

- La mejor cura para tus problemas es el tiempo, eso y un baño, por cierto – Sirius se cubrió la nariz para evitar aspirar el olor que James despedía.

- Pero qué gracioso – contestó James con tono sarcástico – si me permiten quiero estar un rato a solas.

- Seguro, te buscaremos más tarde.

- Podremos echar un Snap Explosivo o hasta jugar un poco de Quidditch – sugirió Remus.

- O burlarnos de lo mal que le fue a Peter en sus EXTASIS – rió Sirius.

- Te sorprenderás cuando lleguen los resultados, estoy seguro que no me fue tan mal – contestó Peter ante la burla del otro.

Pero James había dejado de escuchar lo que decían, en su mente las neuronas estaban trabajando, una idea había aparecido en su cabeza, un idea en verdad brillante.

- ¡EUREKA! – gritó James.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron los otros tres ante el alarido de su amigo.

- ¡Esa es la solución! La solución a mis problemas – la sonrisa en cara de James indicaba que el chico estaba planeando algo digno de un merodeador.

- Prongs¿de qué hablas?

- De lo que dijiste hace unos momentos: los EXTASIS.

- ¿Qué pasa con eso?

- Lily quiere irse a la escuela de Medicina y Sanadores en Limoges, para lograrlo necesita acreditar todos sus EXTASIS, lo cual logrará sin duda.

- Seguimos sin entender el punto de todo esto.

- ¿Qué pasaría si, misteriosamente, las calificaciones de Lily se cambiaran y no pudiera irse a estudiar tan lejos porque no tiene los créditos necesarios? – un brillo de maldad en sus ojos resaltaba en la oscuridad del cuarto.

- Espera, espera¿estás sugiriendo que se manipulen los resultados en los EXTASIS de Lily¿Quieres pagarle a alguien dentro del Ministerio para que cambie el reporte? – Remus no podía creer la malévola mente que su amigo tenía, llegar a esos extremos era exagerado.

- Mejor aún, NOSOTROS lo haremos – la sonrisa reflejaba la mente criminal del chico, Remus se quedó con la boca abierta.

- Déjenme ver si entendí: James quiere que nos infiltremos en el Ministerio de Magia, lleguemos hasta el archivo escolar y manipulemos los resultados de los exámenes para que entonces Lily no pueda irse a Francia y James tenga oportunidad nuevamente de vivir felizmente con ella¿correcto? – preguntó Sirius.

- Sí.

- Y yo que pensé que después de Hogwarts no volveríamos a hacer cosas estúpidas e ilegales – Sirius sonrió como un niño en Navidad – ¡Los Merodeadores aún viven!

- ¡No! James, creo que no estás pensando correctamente – Remus buscaba hacerlo entrar en razón – más allá de meternos hasta el Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos y manipular la información, estamos hablando de algo mucho más serio. Es el futuro de una persona, con eso no se puede jugar y mucho menos si es alguien que realmente te importa.

- ¡Moony! No confundas al muchacho, es nuestro amigo y necesita de nuestro apoyo – Sirius respondió y luego se dirigió a Peter – tú lo apoyas¿verdad Wormtail?

- Pues… – el pobre chico miró a Remus como si buscara su aprobación – supongo que sí, hay que ayudar a Prongs.

- ¿Lo ves, Moony? Vamos, necesitamos estar completos, los cuatro Merodeadores juntos, sin ti no será lo mismo¡todos para uno y Moony para todos! – Si algo sabía hacer Sirius era usar el verbo y convencer a la gente, también aplicable para conseguir chicas.

Remus evaluó la situación por un momento, sin duda la adrenalina y diversión de la fechoría serían bien recibidas, pero en este caso el fin no justificaba los medios. Este era un dilema moral para el licántropo.

- Los acompañaré pero que quede claro que no estoy a favor de que James cometa esta tontería, sólo iré para asegurarme que no se metan en problemas con la ley.

- ¡Perfecto! Sabía que podía contar con ustedes – dijo James – ahora hay que planearlo bien, sólo tendremos una oportunidad para lograrlo.

* * *

- Séptima Planta, Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, incluye el Cuartel General de la Liga de Quidditch… – una voz femenina anunciaba nivel por nivel el departamento que residía y sus comités. 

- ¡Me pareció ver a Kevin y Karl Broadmoor¡Quiero sus autógrafos! – exclamó emocionado Sirius al ver a los antiguos golpeadores de los Falmouth Falcons cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron por un momento.

En el Ministerio de Magia se encontraban todas las oficinas que regulaban las actividades del mundo mágico en la Gran Bretaña, incluyendo el Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos, objetivo final en la misión que los Merodeadores se habían propuesto cumplir. Ahí se encontraba el archivo escolar de Hogwarts incluyendo los resultados de TIMOS y EXTASIS aplicados ese año.

El plan era sencillo. Ya que Peter aún no había aprobado su examen de Aparición en Hogwarts entonces tenían una excusa para poder entrar al Ministerio. El Centro Examinador de Apariciones se encontraba en la Sexta Planta, Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, pero el Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos estaba en otro nivel.

- Recuerda Peter, cuando hagas la prueba arma algún alboroto – le decía Sirius mientras esperaban en el elevador.

- Si – contestaba el otro.

- Intenta darnos suficiente tiempo para que Padfoot y yo logremos llegar a dónde guardan todas las pruebas de Hogwarts.

- Eso haré, James.

- Sigo pensando que todo esto no es correcto, en verdad que eres increíble, James, no creí que tu egoísmo pudiera llegar a tanto – Remus cruzaba los brazos indignado detrás de los otros tres.

- Deja de quejarte como niña y mejor apoya.

- ¿A quién le llamas "niña"? – preguntó amenazadoramente el chico.

- A alguien cuyo nombre empieza con R y termina con EMUS – contestó Sirius sacándole la lengua.

- ¡Paren ya! Hemos llegado.

- Sexta Planta… - dijo la voz femenina mientras las puertas se abrían.

Salieron del elevador y caminaron por el pasillo principal hasta encontrarse con una larga fila que llegaba hasta una puerta con las siguientes palabras escritas: "_Pruebas de Aparición, Sábados 9:00 a 18:00_". Tomaron su lugar en la cola y esperaron. Al igual que en Hogwarts, dentro del Ministerio no era posible aparecerse salvo en la zona donde se hacían las pruebas. Sería necesario correr por los pasillos y escaleras del lugar para llegar al Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos. Si Peter hacía bien su trabajo entonces habría tiempo suficiente para realizar el delito.

Poco a poco fue avanzando la fila hasta que el turno fue para el merodeador. Una señora salió de la oficina y llamó a Peter.

- ¡El que sigue! – gritó la señora a escasos centímetros del oído de Sirius. (oO)

- Ahora me quedaré sordo.

- Yo sigo – dijo alegre Peter.

- Moony¿qué tal si acompañas a Wormtail? Nosotros los esperamos aquí afuera – sugirió con un guiño James. Remus suspiró ante lo obvio que era su amigo y entró a la oficina detrás de Peter.

James y Sirius se apartaron de la puerta y buscaron un lugar donde esperar. Había pasado cerca de un minuto cuando de repente se escuchó una fuerte explosión y gritos provenientes desde la oficina donde Peter hacía su prueba. La puerta se abrió revelando una nube de humo y varias personas con dificultades para respirar, entre ellos Remus. Esa era la señal.

Aprovechando el momento, James y Sirius corrieron hacia las escaleras de emergencia, sabían que el Tribunal se encontraba en un nivel intermedio entre la Quinta y Cuarta Planta y sólo se podía llegar subiendo por las escaleras. Esa información la obtuvieron en alguna ocasión durante su último año en Hogwarts mientras husmeaban entre los papeles de Filch; lo que realmente buscaban era el mapa del merodeador que les había recogido. "Ese mapa, – recordó James – yo que quería regalárselo a mis hijos algún día".

Siendo sábado por la tarde ya no había gente en el Tribunal, intentaron abrir la puerta de la oficina pero la encontraron cerrada. James sacó su varita y dijo: "Alohomora", logrando que la puerta se abriera, entraron y la cerraron nuevamente. En el interior había escritorios, sillas y anaqueles en completo desorden. Al fondo del cuarto había una puerta que decía: "_Archivo Hogwarts, TIMOS y EXTASIS_". Se acercaron y entraron, dentro parecía haber más de mil archiveros con millones de documentos y carpetas dentro.

- ¡Tardaremos años en encontrar el correcto! – exclamó Sirius.

- No, mira bien, cada archivero tiene marcado el año, rápido, busca 1976. – Los chicos comenzaron a buscar el archivero correcto, pero parecían estar en desorden total.

- Algún gracioso estuvo jugando en este cuarto¡no tiene ningún sentido el orden de los años!

- Seguro fue Dumbledore el que acomodó los archiveros, ya ves que ese hombre es todo un caos.

- ¡Aquí¡Lo encontré!

James se acercó al archivero que Sirius había señalado, abrió los cajones buscando alguna carpeta que dijera EXTASIS. Había millares de hojas y pergaminos, pero para su suerte encontró rápidamente la carpeta en cuestión. La abrió y dentro estaba la hoja de resultados de cada alumno que había presentado los TIMOS o EXTASIS.

- … Crabbe… Diggory… Edgecombe… ¡EVANS¡Lo encontré!

- Bien, cámbialo rápido y larguémonos de aquí, ya pasó mucho tiempo – Sirius miraba hacia la puerta de manera insistente.

- Dios mío¡Lily es una ñoña! Obtuvo puros Extraordinarios, creo que la amo todavía más – dijo James mientras leía el reporte de Lily.

- Prongs, deja eso¡apúrate!

- Sí, sí, ya estoy en eso.

James tomó su varita, un simple encantamiento y todas las "E" que estaban en la hoja cambiarían a "A" o "I". El destino de Lily estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre, no se iría del país y se quedaría con James, justo como lo tenía planeado. La hoja estaba frente a él, la varita en alto, sólo faltaba decir las palabras correctas y sus sueños se harían realidad. Sin embargo, el chico no se movía. Sirius lo miró de reojo mientras vigilaba la puerta.

- James¿qué pasa? Hazlo de una buena vez¿se te olvidó el hechizo o qué tienes?

- ¡No se me olvidó! Es sólo que… estoy pensando – contestó el chico.

Tenía y sabía todo lo necesario para hacer el encantamiento hasta con los ojos cerrados, pero no podía. James realmente quería hacerlo, de esa manera podría estar con el amor de su vida y nunca dejar que se fuera. No había duda, ella era la indicada, sería el fin, un error, un craso error dejarla ir y nunca volverla a ver. Cerró los ojos y recordó por un momento esa sensación de tenerla cerca, sentir su piel suave, acariciar ese cabello rojo, mirarla a los ojos y verse reflejado en mil tonos de verdes, el sabor de sus labios bajando por su boca, ese sabor dulce…

- No… puedo.

- ¿Qué?

- No puedo… no quiero. – Sirius lo miró con cara de incredulidad. ¿Haber llegado tan lejos para decir "No quiero"? Pero al mirarlo entendió lo que sucedía.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto?

- Si, no puedo hacerle eso a Lily, no quiero hacerle eso.

James no dejaba de mirar la hoja, el futuro de Lily en sus manos, la gran oportunidad de tener lo que más quería, pero ella era más que un trofeo o un premio, no podía manipular de esa forma su destino. Era un dilema enorme para James pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Regresó la hoja al fólder y cerró el cajón. Se detuvo un momento convenciéndose a sí mismo que así debía ser. Cerró los ojos y recordó lo que era tener a la chica en sus brazos, habría hecho lo que fuera por poder estar con ella otra vez. Y la parte más difícil fue dejarla ir a pesar de lo mucho que la quería.

Pasó el trago amargo que sentía en la garganta y se dio media vuelta. Sirius lo siguió hasta la salida. Salieron de la oficina y cerraron la puerta, bajaron por las escaleras hasta el Sexto nivel y una vez en el pasillo del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos encontraron que el alboroto había terminado. Peter y Remus salían de la oficina donde habían estado. El plan había funcionado, nadie había notado la ausencia de James y Sirius quienes ahora se acercaban a los otros dos amigos.

Antes de que algo más sucediera, los cuatro se retiraron tan rápido como pudieron del lugar, primero el elevador, después el atrio de la entrada principal y finalmente por la caseta telefónica que daba a una calle en la zona centro de Londres. Después caminaron por diversas calles hasta llegar a Charing Cross Road donde se encontraba el Caldero Chorreante, ninguno de los cuatro había dicho una palabra en todo el camino. Entraron y ocuparon una mesa cerca del rincón, pidieron cerveza para beber y continuaron en silencio. Remus fue el primero en hablar.

- Y… ¿lo hiciste? – preguntó en voz baja.

- Mmm… no, no lo hice – contestó James sin levantar la mirada.

- Ya veo… - tomó un trago y continuó - ¿qué te hizo cambiar de idea?

- Cosas… tal vez recuerdos… simplemente no me atreví, no tuve fuerzas para hacerlo.

- Estuvo bien Prongs, hiciste hasta lo imposible por perseguir tu sueño pero finalmente decidiste por el bien de ella, aunque no fuera lo que tú quisieras – dijo Sirius buscando animar a su amigo.

- Lo que sea, ya quedó en el pasado, no hay nada qué hacer. – Bebió su cerveza y se dirigió a Peter buscando cambiar el tema – Por cierto¿qué fue lo que sucedió dentro de esa oficina? Solamente vimos humo y gente saliendo.

- Ah, eso – Peter no se esperaba la pregunta – los examinadores me pidieron que intentara aparecerme de una esquina del cuarto a la otra. En lugar de eso, solté un hechizo que me inventé, un estallido seguido de una nube de humo. Mientras la gente salía del lugar, me transformé en rata y me escondí debajo de un mueble. Todos creyeron que me había desintegrado.

- ¡Caray, Wormtail, eso estuvo genial! – felicitó Sirius – Hacerles creer que te habías desintegrado, muy bien.

- Gracias Padfoot, hasta el Escuadrón de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos llegó a revisar el lugar – contestó Peter con una sonrisa en la cara.

Gente entraba y salía del lugar, los tarros usados fueron aumentando y ellos continuaron platicando un rato. En todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, James no dejaba de recordar lo que había sucedido en el Ministerio, ahora parecía un recuerdo tan lejano y tan borroso.

- Muchachos – interrumpió James la conversación – propongo un brindis por nosotros, los Merodeadores, que siempre estemos unidos y nunca nos dejemos de apoyar, gracias por acompañarme en esto.

- Salud, salud…

- Cuando quieras, Prongs…

- Espero que tú vayas a pagar todas estas rondas…

Así continuaron el resto de la noche. Para James ahora comenzaba una nueva era, una nueva época. Sería difícil sobreponerse a la pelirroja y todo lo que ella significaba, pero para eso tenía a sus amigos. Al fin y al cabo, la historia de James Potter aún tenía mucho por escribirse, eventos importantes estaban por ocurrir.

**Continuará (esto no se puede quedar así)**

**

* * *

**

**¿Qué tal chavos? Después de todo James sí se tienta el corazón¿¿"sobreponerse a la pelirroja"?? El muchacho es medio inocente si realmente cree que eso pasará, pero bueno, ya se verá en capítulos siguientes. Todos los departamentos y comités mencionados en el Ministerio sí existen, incluso el llamado "Tribunal de exámenes mágicos"; ese no se sabe dónde está, por eso me inventé lo del nivel intermedio. Brillante idea¿verdad? díganme que sí... por favor.**

**La canción que canta James en su peda (borrachera) es Tangerine de _Led Zeppelin _y el nombre del capítulo es una canción de _Coldplay_, como todos se habrán dado cuenta (espero), disponible en su álbum _X & Y. _**

**Agradezco a los siguientes miembros exaltados de la raza humana por leer mi fic, puede que sea mala historia pero ustedes lo disimulan bastante bien y se les agradece n.n : Marie (baja las canciones, vamos ¡vamos!), Jana Evans (¿apruebas este capítulo? lol :D you're weird), Mechi (aka Blue Fairy and Green Knight¿talento? me he sonrojado), Mady's (gracias, prometo subir el siguiente pronto, neta), Caataa (chido que te haya gustado, si si, prometo escribir el siguiente capítulo pronto), Danii.Potter (¿te quedaste metida? tal vez mi cuento no es tan malo después de todo :D gracias).**

**Mis maestros no conocen el término _libertad_ entonces puede que tarde en sacar el siguiente capítulo, pero prometo escribir siempre que tenga un rato libre. Para cualquier comentario/duda/pedido/encargo/reclamación que tengan, dejen un review o ahí esta mi mail. Nos vemos raza.**


End file.
